


A Kingdom for the Bat King

by TimmyJaybird



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-22
Updated: 2014-01-22
Packaged: 2018-01-09 16:56:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1148536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TimmyJaybird/pseuds/TimmyJaybird
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The beast-god-king gave him a taste, and through the red haze of his eyes, he knew he had to have more, had to welcome the terror of this shadow into his core, had to become a kingdom for the bat king.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Kingdom for the Bat King

The metal pressed into the base of his spine, a firm reminder that he wasn’t floating. Under that gaze it always felt like so, like he could fly, right into those pits of blue-black, the most exquisite dying bruise. He wanted to grow wings for them, for him. Be the beast’s eternal mate.

He tilted his head, tried to bare himself as he leaned against the railing. His hood covered his eyes, didn’t allow the man-beast to see the way they danced a wild forest green for him, enticed and asked him to take a step forward, to close the gap, to be a little rough if there was the promise of something sweet at the end. All he could do was tilt his head and show of the expanse of his neck, the soft peachy skin that he could see the Bat’s eyes on.

“C’mon a little _closer_ ,” he urged, “We don’t have to fight tonight.” _Or any other night. Unless you like it rough._ He smirked, watched through the red haze as the man-beast took him in, stepped closer. Each step turned him more into a man, less a gargoyle. Horns from his skull became still ears on his cowl, his wings turned into a cape hanging loose around his body.

Losing the beast didn’t make him lose the attraction, though. He was a fine _specimen_ , well built beneath the contours of the suit, which wasn’t all that thick nor strong looking, and clung tight enough to give him an idea of the shapes of his muscles beneath. He was a _prize_ , this one, and he had to have him. Before too many others got their hooks in him.

He thought he might have to tease a little more, be the one to make the first move, but the man pushed up against him, wound one arm around him and went for his neck, pressing his mouth to it in a way that could have stopped his heart. He arched into him, felt teeth nip at the skin before a warm tongue soothed the ache, the man’s other hand roaming down his side, tracing the hem of his pants around his hips. He sighed, tilted his head back so the man-bat could trace his tongue along his adam’s apple, while hie hand fought with the button and zipper of his pants.

He wasn’t sure what he expected from the gargoyle, what he had expected this dark god to give him. When a hand wrapped around his sex and pulled it free, stroked him though, he knew it hadn’t been that. His knees threatened to buckle and he clung to the man, fisting his hands in that cape and wishing everything wasn’t _red_.

The man found his mouth and kissed with bruising force, but he had expected no less. Everything from this man would have to hurt a little, he was sure, and he looked forward to it. Their tongues tangled just as his strokes sped up, and faintly he heard the creak of metal as he was pressed further into the railing. He pushed his hips towards that hand, moaned into the man’s mouth, murmured that he was a beast-

He growled and bit his lower lips, tugged fiercely. The arm around his waist tightened, the hand stroking against the curve of his waist, his lower ribs as his other fist twisted and he saw stars in the corners of his eyes.

“So...close...” he panted, losing sense of himself, where he was- everything was this man, this god-beast-king in black. He felt him smirk against the corner of his mouth as he traced his jawline, back down to his neck. His lips clamped onto that first initial spot, sucked to the point of bruises, tongue flicking against the aggressively sensitive flesh. He cried out, a sharp sound in the thick, humid air, his hips bucking as he came into that black gloved hand. The strokes continued until his cried ended, transitions into mewls into gasps for breath, until the stars behind his eyes had dimmed.

When the man pulled back, he was looking at him with hard eyes, his mouth a straight scowl.

“Next time I see you,” he said in that guttural god voice, “it’ll hurt.”

He turned when, stormed off with his cape fluttering around him. He watched him go, reached down to adjust his clothing, leaning back against the railing. The metal creaked again, and he felt it jostle. He looked behind him, at the bubbling vat below, and wished the man would come back, would bent him over the railing and fuck him, force his face dangerously close to those chemicals. He wanted the fear that gargoyle instilled. He wanted that terror inside him.

In that moment, it hit him. As he watched the acid churn, he knew he could have the terror so deep inside him that it _was_ him, that he could become something the man would desire, would need so badly in his core that he’d chase him forever. He could become beautiful, become the bat-man’s bride-

He just needed to take one quick dip.

He looked back at the frame that was disappearing, and his decision was made. He leaned his full weight against the railing and it sprang free. For a brief moment he had the chance to throw himself forward, to clutch at the metal grating and hold on and never take that fateful swim.

Instead he let himself fall, staring up, just in time to see the god-king appear, stare down at him as the acid parted for his body, opened its arms to embrace him. Just as quickly it it happened, it swallowed him deep, and the man was a memory, a hazy vision, and then it was black and he was choking, his skin burning, his mind spinning so badly his skull felt ready to split.

He slept, that’s what it felt like. A deep slumber down to his bones, while his body transformed, was pushed around. It clawed from the chemicals without his command, it pulled the hood from his head underneath a dark Gotham night sky without once being asked.

Only when his eyes shot open, chaotic green, did he feel _awake_. And yes, _oh yes_ , he could feel it inside him, that terror, that quivering dread heavy like lead in the core of his body. It crackled out through his limbs, to his finger tips and toes, made him feel magnetic, like he could pull the universe to him and rip it apart, swallow the pieces and become a kingdom-

A kingdom for the bat-king, the man-god with the ocean-black eyes and divine hands. He grinned and it felt _good_ , laughed because there was no other way to let the chaos that crackled inside him out.

Yes, he was ready now. He was reborn for the beast, ready to give his kingdom meaning.

**Author's Note:**

> Felt like experimenting with some more Redhood and pre-Batman Bats. It's not great, but I'm not unhappy with it.  
> Also happens to be the 50th thing I've posted. Holy shit.


End file.
